Talk:Shadows of the Mind
What is an ISNM? --Pinkfae 13:57, 25 July 2006 (EDT) :Answer: Item spawned NM ^^ --Pinkfae 14:02, 25 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I thought it meant Imperial-Standing Notorious Monster. Besides, any forced pop would be an item spawned NM, even BCNMs and ENMs would be item-spawned NMs (needing the Orbs or the misc ENM items to access the arena) --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 20:03, 25 July 2006 (EDT) It does mean Imperial Standing Notorious Monster, since you have to spend Imperial Standing to have access to them. It'd make the most sense. --Zeik 20:43, 14 August 2006 (PST) Disappearing puks A blm can kill the spawned puks with thundaga III, but it isn't necessary. They actually despawn after a little while. On our 3rd run, our blm started disconnecting right as people entered the BC, and we were forced to attempt this without him (someone pulled before he got back -.-;;). Our plan had been for our bard to sleep the spawned puks right as they appear and let the blm nuke them. Without a blm... well, we decided to see how much I could do with smn's AoE attacks. We were discussing which pact, strategy, etc. while the puks were sleeping. By the time we decided and I started summoning an avatar... the spawned puks vanished. So for our later runs (blm came back, thankfully), instead of keeping the blm ready to thundaga the pops, we just let him nuke the main one. It was no problem having the bard sleep the spawned ones until they disappeared. Sped things up tremendously. ^_^ Sleep didn't seem to work, but lullaby worked very well. Occasionally it would miss 1 of the pops, or 1 would wake up early, but that was completely manageable. I definitely recommend a bard for this one. Keep him ready to Horde Lullaby instead of singing other stuff. There may be a little time for buffs while the puks are sleeping though. --Varda 13:41, 4 August 2006 (EDT) Groupings I think that khroma, luminium, dragon talon, and behemoth horn are a group to themselves; I always see one and only one of these items drop on all my runs, and I've yet to see a run where one did not drop. Can anyone confirm that "One of: Khroma Ore, Luminium Ore, Dragon Talon, or Behemoth Horn" is a grouping? --Toksyuryel 21:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I've been looking at it more and I think there is another additional group- Ahriman Wing, Brass Tank, Merrow Scale, or Sieglind Putty. I believe this group may be zero to one. --Toksyuryel 06:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Very likely the case. From what i've observed from all BS/KS/IS/ENM, all treasure groupings can be broken down into either "One of" groupings or "Zero to One of" groupings. Any grouping that is " Zero to two+ of" is actually just multiple "Zero to One of" groupings combined. However, until I get more data submitted to me on a per run basis, it's hard for me to split the grouping for sure. So if ya know anyone that does ISNMs often, be sure to have them post their drop lists on my talk page ^^. --Jawat 06:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'll be sure to post mine there the next time I do it :) --Toksyuryel 06:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I've been lead to believe out of the hundreds of runs i've done that the grouping for Khroma Ore is in the same grouping as Lum Ore Behemoth Horn and Dragon Talon because there has yet to be a run that i have done where someone didn't get one of those 4 items. --CrosisX 13:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Question "These have roughly 500 HP + Duo'd by THF/NIN and RDM/BLM timing Blizzaga." Since when was a RDM/BLM able to Blizzaga for 500+ DMG? Please clarify this as the most I've seen a RDM Blizagga was 300+. (Edit) Went to Alla and found that these Pucks take extra damage from nukes, going to add this information now to prevent any further confusion. Onnajy 14:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) High attack rate of clones I have done this ISNM now many times as Ninja tank and what I have noticed is, that the clones attack very fast if left awake. :Maybe cuz instead of tanking one mob ur tanking seven now? I rocky 01:59, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe cause they're not enfeebled and puks naturally have a fast attack rate. --ImperialPanda 19:52, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Enspell/Day of The Week/Regain I Enstone-ga'd my party on Earthsday and the second someone hit the Puk and the Enstone proc'd it would use a TP move. I don't know if it does it for any other combo of enspell/DotW but avoid doing what I did because Ill Wind every 5 seconds isn't nice. Neomeyu 05:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC)